Zawistna moc
by Ellenice
Summary: Hermiona Granger wraca do Hogwartu po kilku miesięcznej nieobecności. Jest rozbita przez pewne problemy. Dlaczego zniknęła ze szkoły? I co wspólnego ma z tym Severus Snape? Dlaczego jej dotychczasowi przyjaciele odwrócili się od niej? Zapraszam do zapoznania się z "Zawistną mocą" - fanfickiem, który powstał ponad dwa lata temu, jednak dotychczas niknął w czeluściach dawnego onetu.
1. Prolog

Zawsze, nawet w najbardziej beznadziejnej sytuacji, są dwa wyjścia, dwie różne drogi. A naszym odwiecznym problemem jest wybranie odpowiedniego wariantu. Możemy godzinami rozmyślać, ale bez względu na to, co wybierzemy, zawsze znajdziemy jakieś minusy. Plusy również, lecz negatywami zwykle przejmujemy się bardziej.

Pewna szatynka siedziała na łóżku w jednym ze ślizgońskich dormitoriów. Na kolanach i dookoła siebie miała rozłożone ruchome zdjęcia, z których uśmiechały się różne osoby. Wzięła do ręki jedną z wielu fotografii przedstawiających brązowowłosą kobietę o bursztynowych oczach. Rozmarzonym wzrokiem lustrowała każdy centymetr jej twarzy, wolną dłonią przejechała po zdjęciu, a w oczach zalśniły jej łzy. Kochała swoją matkę nad życie i właśnie z tego powodu, za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na nią, przypominała sobie jej historię i nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez.

Przed nią samą rozpostarły się dwie ścieżki, obie równie zawiłe i ciężkie.

Wybierając pierwszą opcję postąpiłaby zgodnie ze swoją naturą, jednak wbrew woli matki. Oczami wyobraźni dostrzegła siebie nad jakimś niewinnym mugolem, którego torturowała zaklęciami. Ta myśl, jednocześnie, napawała ją odrazą i cieszyła. Z mocą, jaką posiada, budziłaby strach oraz posłuch w świecie czarodziejów. Mogłaby władać wszystkim, co żyje, być Panią Magii. Nie chciała być tyranem, jakim niegdyś był Lord Voldemort, nie mniej jednak, nie miała zamiaru być idealnym, przyjaznym władcą. Pożądała władzy, bezgranicznej potęgi, która, w jej wypadku, była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Jednak z drugiej strony; gdyby wybrała ścieżkę zła, złamałaby dane sobie słowo. Kiedyś w pewnych okolicznościach obiecała, że nigdy nie tknie Czarnej Magii. Bez względu na to jak byłaby pociągająca, nie miała prawa brać się za nią. To miałoby opłakane skutki. Wyimaginowała przed sobą matkę; stała z założonymi rękami i kiwała głową z dezaprobatą. Uświadomiła sobie, że kobieta zawiodłaby się na niej.

Wciąż bez dokonanego wyboru, dalej przeglądała zdjęcia. Wtem do pomieszczenia wpadł Teddy Lupin.

- Chodź natychmiast!

- Teddy, to jest dormitorium Ślizgonek. Damskie! Co tutaj robisz?

- No chodź! Pośpiesz się! Profesor McGonagall, zaraz rozpocznie obchody 15. rocznicy pokonania Sama-Wiesz-Kogo bez nas!

- Voldemorta, Teddy. Nazywał się Voldemort – poprawiła go automatycznie.

Dziewczyna, w ułamku sekundy, zerwała się na równe nogi i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Nie mogła opuścić tak ważnego, szczególnie dla niej, wydarzenia. Co roku rocznice były wyjątkowe, ale ta miała być przełomem. Szybko zapominając o czekających ją ciężkich wyborach, wzięła przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnęła do Wielkiej Sali.


	2. Rozdział 1

Hermiona Granger rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej dormitorium pozostało takie jak sześć miesięcy temu; te same przypalone zasłony, ulubiony stolik przy oknie i Lavender z Parvati, które od powrotu zasypywały ją nowinkami. Westchnęła w głębi siebie, przecież jej nigdy to nie interesowało, i zastanowiła się, po co właściwie wróciła do szkoły. Opuściła wystarczającą ilość zajęć, by, automatycznie, być przeznaczoną na straty. Czego nie zrobiłaby, jak wiele przedmiotów zaliczyłaby, będzie musiała powtarzać rok. Ominęły ją owutemy - egzaminy, których kiedyś nie pozwoliłaby sobie opuścić, ba, niewątpliwie miałaby myśli samobójcze gdyby do nich nie podeszła. Tymczasem, owutemy minęły, a ona pojawiła się w Hogwarcie dokładnie godzinę po ostatnim teście, którym były Eliksiry i miała pecha, stanąć oko w oko ze swoim nauczycielem, Severusem Snapem. Ich wymiana zdań nie należała do najmilszych, niemniej szybko się skończyła i dziewczyna dotarła do wieży Gryffindoru.

- Słyszałaś, że Hanna Abbott spotyka się z Nevillem?

- Widziałaś, co Luna zrobiła z włosami? Wygląda potwornie, ale ten fiolet współgra z jej dziwactwem.

Patil i Brown przekrzykiwały się w wymienianiu nowych plotek. Hermiona spokojnie wysłuchała ich, po czym zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie znalazła swoich przyjaciół: Harry'ego Pottera i Ronalda Weasleya.

- Całkiem zawaliłem Eliksiry. Mogę się pożegnać z karierą aurorską. - Narzekał Ron. - Przez cały egzamin Snape siedział skrzywiony bardziej niż zwykle. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe.

Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, lecz po chwili w szaleńczym ataku śmiechu, spadł z kanapy widząc przyjaciela, który skutecznie naśladował minę w/w nauczyciela. Leżąc na podłodze ujrzał dziewczynę stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia i przypatrującą mu się z rozbawieniem.

- Hermiona! Jesteś! - Krzyknął, podniósł się z posadzki by zaraz wylądować na niej z powrotem. W euforii potknął się o fotel i uderzył twarzą w puszysty dywan. Czarownica zaśmiała się głośno, przypominając kompanom ten cudowny dźwięk.

Nic się nie zmienili przez czas jej nieobecności. Rudzielec, jak zwykle, był niezdarny, nie radził sobie z Eliksirami, a jego wygląd wskazywał, że wciąż lubił jeść w zatrważających, dla zwykłych ludzi, ilościach. Jednak zauważyła w nim znaczącą zmianę. Patrzył na nią w inny sposób; nie zamglonym, wielbiącym wzrokiem, lecz inaczej: dojrzalej i z szacunkiem? Zniknęła ta chora fascynacja, którą brał za miłość, a w jej miejscu pojawiła się bezwzględna przyjaźń i zaufanie. Harry zmienił się głównie wewnętrznie. Wyglądał tak samo, lecz gdy ujrzał Hermionę, jego ruchy stały się ostrożniejsze. Mimo wszystko przywitał ją równie radośnie, co Weasley. Wtedy do niej dotarło – on jakimś cudem zataił prawdę przed Ronem i powiedział mu coś, przez co obudził w nim ten dziwny szacunek. W myślach postanowiła, że będzie musiała przeprowadzić z wybrańcem rozmowę, ale i na to przyjdzie odpowiedni czas.

- Hermiono, jakie skutki ma dodanie kamienia księżycowego do żywego srebra? - Zapytał rudzielec dygocząc z przejęcia. - A jak wymieszam Eliksir Wielosokowy w lewo, a nie w prawo...

Zaskoczył ją swoim przejęciem owutemem ze znienawidzonego przedmiotu. Przez krótką chwilę ucieszyła się, że w końcu bierze egzaminy na poważnie, by w kolejnej nadzieja ta umarła śmiercią naturalną.

- Ach... Z resztą, po co mi to? Przecież nie zdam, więc czym ja się przejmuję? - Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do przyjaciela.

Hermiona pokręciła głową zażenowana własną naiwnością. Ron zainteresowany nauką? Tylko w sennych marzeniach. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znajomi zeszli się dookoła nich i teraz śmiali z najmłodszego Weasleya. Poczuła radość, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie odtrącili jej, że wciąż jest jedną z nich. Odetchnęła z ulgą i zrelaksowana oparła się o oparcie fotela.

* * *

Severus Snape potarł czoło ze zdenerwowania.

- Albusie, jak mogłeś pozwolić na jej powrót do szkoły?! Przecież doskonale wiesz jak niebezpieczna jest dla otoczenia!

Dyrektor szkoły spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Severusie, to Ty ciągle widzisz w niej jakieś ukryte zło, które już dawno ją opuściło. Hermiona nie zagraża uczniom w żaden sposób. - Dumbledore odparł z mocą z głosie. Musiał pokazał swój autorytet, inaczej Mistrz Eliksirów nie dałby mu spokoju. „_Jednak czy nie zagraża Tobie, to już inna sprawa" _- pomyślał i zaśmiał się w duchu.

- Jeszcze będziesz żałował tej decyzji! - Snape skierował się do wyjścia. Stojąc w progu poczuł uderzenie w plecy. Odwrócił się i ujrzał czekoladową żabę na posadzce.

- To na poprawę humoru, Severusie.

Poprzez śmiech dyrektora przedarł się odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Profesor szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, po drodze odbierając punkty przypadkowym uczniom. W swoim gabinecie opadł na krzesło i schował twarz w dłoniach. Starał się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach decyzji tego ograniczonego dyrektora. Czy on myślał, że Granger natychmiast zapomni o wszystkim, co się stało i, nagle, będzie, na powrót, idealną, zdolną, irytującą panną Wiem-To-Wszystko? Szczerze w to wątpił. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie sceny, których wolał nie pamiętać.

Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. Po prostu, przyszła zainteresowana przypadkowym eliksirem, którego przeznaczenia nie była pewna. Gdy jej wytłumaczył, przeraziła się.

- Zastanawia mnie, po co, prawie wszystkowiedzącej, uczennicy Eliksir Otwarcia?

- Nie potrzebuję go! Po prostu znalazłam tą nazwę w jednej książce i nie wiem jak działa. _„Jeżeli to pytanie tak pana boli, spytam profesor McGonagall."_ - Chciała dodać, jednak wolała ugryźć się w język niż mieć odjęte punkty za impertynencję.

- Eliksir ten pozwala wykonawcy zajrzeć w najgłębsze zakamarki własnej duszy, wydobyć magię, o jakiej nie miał pojęcia. Jednak jest całkowicie zakazany, bo jego użycie prawie zawsze kończy się śmiercią. - Powiedział, wahając się czy robi dobrze, przekazując jej taką wiedzę. - W twoim wypadku, Granger, nic byś nie osiągnęła robiąc go. Już dawno wycisnęłaś z siebie wszystkie soki. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła oburzona i, uprzednio potulnie dziękując, wyszła. Wtedy mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta niepozorna rozmowa w takim stopniu zmieni jego życie. Bez względu na to, co mówił i robił, zawsze pokładał wielkie nadzieje w tej inteligentnej czarownicy.

* * *

Gryfonka przewracała się z boku na bok. Mimo odosobnienia przez ostatnie miesiące, nie była przyzwyczajona do sypiania w samotności. Wydawało się jej to nienaturalne. Z cichym, zniecierpliwionym parsknięciem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i zeszła z łóżka. Miała zamiar pójść do kuchni, napić się mleka, po czym męczyć w łóżku do rana, jednak nogi poprowadziły ją do lochów. _„ Wy wredne, niewdzięczne kikuty. Jeszcze się z wami policzę." _- Pomyślała, lecz bez większego sprzeciwu, weszła do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna rozłożył się na pół wielkiego łóżka, a na stoliku obok stała pusta fiolka po, jak stwierdziła wąchając ją, Eliksirze Słodkiego Snu. Pokręciła głową nad jego nieostrożnością. Czy czuł się w szkole aż tak bezpieczny?

Usiadła na skraju mebla i szturchając go upewniła się, że mocno śpi, po czym delikatnie, z czułością pogładziła dłonią jego policzek. Uśmiechnął się przez sen, co wywołało grymas na jej ustach.

- Severusie, o czym śnisz? Pamiętasz jeszcze te wszystkie piękne dni? Na pewno pamiętasz. Spróbowałbyś zapomnieć...

Otrząsnęła się, przypominając sobie, że dzisiejszego dnia oblał jej egzamin. „Ciekawe ile razy będę do niego podchodzić zanim mi go uznasz, ty kretynie", pomyślała rozgoryczona. Jednak nie rozważając żadnych za czy przeciw weszła do łóżka, objęła czarodzieja w pasie i oddała się w objęcia Morfeusza.


	3. Rozdział 2

Słońce powoli wstawało, gdy hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów obudził się. Czuł na torsie ciężar czegoś, co drżało i poruszało się nerwowo. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, by sprawdzić co to takiego i kiedy zobaczył dziewczynę wtuloną w jego ciało - oniemiał. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad dwoma rozwiązaniami: lepiej obudzić ją krzykiem czy poczekać aż sama wróci do rzeczywistości i dopiero wtedy zrobić awanturę. Szybko wyliczając wady i zalety obu pomysłów, doszedł do wniosku, że bezpieczniej będzie zaczekać. Niecałe dziesięć minut później Hermiona zerwała się z krzykiem.

- Severusie, to był najgorszy sen w moim życiu! - Dziewczyna nie zarejestrowała faktu, że znajduje się w łóżku mężczyzny, z którym definitywnie skończyła. - Jaka byłam głupia! Już nigdy tego nie zrobię! - Zdruzgotana drżała ze strachu.

Mężczyzna, zdziwiony takim zachowaniem, machinalnie objął ją w celu pocieszenia.

- Spokojnie, to był tylko sen.

- Tak, ale to może stać się naprawdę!

- Opowiedz mi, co ci się przyśniło - szepnął nagląco.

- Merlinie, to było okropne. Poszłam spać i... - Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. - Wsuwki wbiły mi się w głowę! Już nigdy nie zasnę ze wsuwkami we włosach! We śnie wykrwawiłam się i umarłam!

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę, Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sądził, że najzdolniejsza czarownica swego pokolenia ma większe problemy niż zabójcze spinki. Szybkim ruchem zepchnął ją z łóżka, a ta z jękiem i głośnym hukiem uderzyła o drewnianą podłogę. Fuknęła ze złością i opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdy była już na hogwarckim korytarzu ujrzała promienie słońca przedzierające się przez szyby; był wczesny poranek. Zdecydowana spędzić sobotę w bibliotece skierowała kroki do Pokoju Wspólnego Domu Lwa. Przy schodach, które dzieliły ją od portretu Grubej Damy, poczuła silny ból głowy. Zdążyła jedynie przyłożyć dłoń do głowy, oprzeć plecy o poręcz i wiedziała, że atak się zbliża. Pulsujące, uciążliwe łomotanie w czaszce skutecznie uniemożliwiało wejście po schodach, więc bezradnie opadła na posadzkę. Nie mogła pozwolić by atak ją opanował, musiała go poskromić, dojść do dormitorium i, dopiero tam, dać mu się pochłonąć. Jedyne, co ujrzała nim wszystkie myśli otoczyła boleść, to zszokowana twarz przyjaciela. Harry Potter miał bezsenną noc i o świcie zdecydował odwiedzić łazienkę prefektów. Podbiegł do Hermiony, próbował ją ocucić, jednak dziewczyna była już gdzieś indziej. Pozwoliła wspomnieniom zawładnąć sobą.

Znalazła się w pokoju, który swojego czasu kochała; tyle ech przeszłości w nim pozostawiła. Teraz patrząc na wystawne, barokowe meble, wielkie łoże z baldachimem oraz ozdobny kominek, czuła jedynie niechęć. Zbliżyła się do obrazu wiszącego nad małym dziecięcym łóżeczkiem, położyła na nim dłoń i westchnęła. Nie chciała patrzeć w dół; to, co znajdowało się pod kocykiem wyzwalało w niej tak różne emocje. Podziwiała płótno, artysta umieścił na nim przepiękny widok na zamek otoczony zielonymi polami. W oddali, na horyzoncie znajdował się ciemny las, a na pierwszym planie płynął czysty, błękitny strumyk. Obraz zawsze wywoływał w niej wrażenie smutku i samotności, jakby był tam właśnie po to, by psuć humor. Pod opuszkami palców czuła fakturę płótna i pociągnięte gęstym pędzlem farby olejne. Długo patrzyła na krajobraz, lecz wreszcie spuściła wzrok. Łóżeczko było puste. Nagle zdezorientowanie ustąpiło miejsca przerażeniu. Odwróciła się w celu przeszukania pomieszczenia, a jej spojrzenie spotkało stalowe oczy Lucjusza Malfoya. Dumnie wyprostowany stał przy kominku, a w rękach trzymał tłumoczek z rozchichotanym niemowlęciem.

- Lucjuszu, co cię tutaj sprowadza?

- Czarny Pan chce ją widzieć - delikatnie pokołysał małą istotkę w swoich dłoniach. - Idziemy. - Rozkazał głosem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu.

Brunetka, bezsilnie kręcąc głową, poszła za nim. Zawsze postępował tak jak chciał, jednak ślepe posłuszeństwo Lordowi Voldemortowi, wywoływało uśmiech na jej ustach. Skierowali się do komnaty na końcu długiego korytarza, a gdy do niej weszli dziewczyną wstrząsnął panujący w środku chłód. Podeszła do blondyna, zabrała mu dziecko, po czym szczelniej opatuliła je kocem. Później rozpoczęła się rozmowa, która nieodwracalnie zmieniła życie dziecka, a także życie Hermiony.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca w jej życiu. To była wizja. Wtem czas się cofnął, a umysł podsunął inną scenę, która wydarzyła się w przeszłości.

Panna Granger stała teraz po środku niewielkiej polany na błoniach Hogwartu. Dookoła niej, w szaleńczym tańcu, wirowały jesiennie liście, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a przenikliwy wiatr łomotał szatami na wszystkie strony. Czuła nadzwyczajną energię - tak jakby nagle mogła dokonać wszystkiego. Była niezniszczalna, nie do zatrzymania, najsilniejsza na świecie, a żadne zasady jej nie obowiązywały. Nagle zauważyła, iż unosi się kilka metrów nad ziemią, a pod nią stoją ludzie. Ginny leżała mocno krwawiąc z rany na szyi, Harry klęczał nad nią zalewając się rzewnymi łzami, Ron i profesor McGonagall leżeli w nienaturalnych pozycjach pozbawieni przytomności, a kilkunastoosobowa grupa czarodziei rzucała w nią zaklęciami. Wrażenie nieograniczonej potęgi ustąpiło zdezorientowaniu. Co tu się właściwie dzieje? Dlaczego ją atakują? Chcąc zejść na dół, machnęła ręką z różdżką, a której wypłynęła czerwona fala mocy i ugodziła Kingsleya. Przerażona zaczęła się szamotać, a im bardziej próbowała nie myśleć o niczym, tym więcej złowieszczych zaklęć rzucała na przyjaciół. Nagle przed nią pojawił się Severus, spojrzał głęboko w brązowe tęczówki.

- Hermiono, spróbuj to opanować! Nie możesz się poddać! - Krzyczał w przejęciu. Z jego szaty obficie spływała ciemna krew, a on sam miał zmasakrowaną twarz, do której lepiły się przemoczone włosy. Wyglądał na zawiedzonego, ale jednocześnie zdeterminowanego.

Gdy dziewczyna spróbowała odpowiedzieć, różdżka wystrzeliła zielonym promieniem i ugodziła któregoś ze znajdujących się pod nimi czarodziei. Do jej uszu doszedł krzyk rozpaczy, lecz wciąż nie mogła oderwać wzroku od oczu czarnowłosego profesora.

- Hermiono, posłuchaj mnie! Nie ruszaj się, skoncentruj na mnie! - Zbliżył się do brunetki, objął ją i szepnął do ucha. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz.

Chwilę potem poczuła przeszywający, pulsujący ból w brzuchu. Wnętrzności wrzeszczały w agonii, po twarzy spływały łzy, a ona wciąż była skupiona na Severusie. Nawet, gdy wyciągnął długi sztylet z jej brzucha, położył ją na ziemi i przywołał dyrektora, nie przestawała przetrzeć mu w oczy. Gorąca posoka w szaleńczym tempie wypływała z otworu po ostrym narzędziu, a ona powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ostatnim, co zapamiętała było triumfalne spojrzenie Severusa.

Hermionę obudził nagły wstrząs. Poczuła, że boli ją całe ciało, głowę rozsadza grad wspomnień, a w gardle drapie coś o nieprzyjemnym smaku.

- Nic ci nie jest? - usłyszała spokojny głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

„O nie, znowu wylądowałam u niego", pomyślała zniesmaczona. Otworzyła oczy i szybkim ruchem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Pobieżnym spojrzeniem przeleciała po pomieszczeniu, przekonując się, że jest w sypialni nauczyciela.

- Potter przyniósł cię, bo twierdził, że dostałaś ataku na schodach. To prawda?

- Tak - potwierdziła niechętnie. - Ale już jest w porządku, więc mogę wracać do siebie - wstała z łóżka. Mężczyzna również podniósł się, złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek i zwrócił ku sobie.

- Jak często je miewasz?

- Czy to ważne? Zdarzają się od czasu do czasu. To chyba normalne, prawda?

- Nie, to nie jest normalne. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że możesz mieć nawrót?

- Wiem, ale mam wszystko pod kontrolą! - Krzyknęła rozdrażniona. Znowu zaczynał traktować ją jak dziecko, a to był skuteczny sposób, by łatwo dostała szału. - Severusie, mógłbyś, choć raz, dać spokój?

- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Od tego zależy bezpieczeństwo uczniów, a ja, jako nauczyciel, jestem za nich odpowiedzialny.

Tak, oczywiście, że chodziło o większe dobro. A ona uwierzyła, że Snape martwi się o nią. Niedoczekanie.

- Dobrze, więc co proponujesz? Zamkniesz mnie tutaj jak chomika doświadczalnego i będziesz obserwował podczas ataków?

- Nie zamierzam się tobą bawić, jesteś moją uczennicą - syknął. - Wystarczy, że gdy poczujesz zbliżający się szał, natychmiast przyjdziesz do mnie, a ja cię przypilnuję.

Hermiona dygotała ze złości; stopą wybijała błyskawiczny rytm na drewnianej podłodze, policzki z każdą chwilą robiły się jej coraz bardziej czerwone, a włosy uniosły niczym naelektryzowane.

- Nie zamierzasz się bawić?! A co, według ciebie, robiłeś wcześniej?! Co to, do cholery, było?! Wtedy też byłam uczennicą i nie przeszkadzało ci to w zabawie mną!

- To nic dla mnie nie znaczyło.

Jedno krótkie zdanie było niczym setka ciosów prosto w twarz. Dziewczyna momentalnie uspokoiła emocje, poprawiła szkolny mundurek i spojrzała nauczycielowi w oczy.

- Dziękuję za szczerość, profesorze Snape.


	4. Rozdział 3

Harry Potter siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru i niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył w kominek. Rozmyślał nad życiem przyjaciółki, jak Hermiona poradzi sobie w przyszłości, kiedy ataki dopadają ją tak niespodziewanie. Przed oczami ciągle widział jej przestraszoną minę, jaką miała, gdy znalazł ją pod portretem Grubej Damy. Strach, ból i cierpienie emanowało ze spojrzenia, usta zaciśnięte w ponurym grymasie oraz pełna koncentracja przy powstrzymywaniu niechcianych wspomnień. Wybraniec przerzucał z ręki do ręki srebrny medalion z wygrawerowanym łacińskim słowem _mysterium_. Musiał ukrywać go przed wszystkimi – tajemnica, jaka została mu powierzona zobowiązywała. Jednak ciążyła mu ogromnie. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że oszukuje Hermionę. Mimo, iż to dla jej dobra, miał wyrzuty sumienia. W jednej krótkiej chwili przez umysł przepłynęła mu myśl o spaleniu przedmiotu, lecz szybko ją odgonił. Nie potrafiłby tego zrobić. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go cisza, która nagle zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Chwilę wcześniej nie było tu głośno, lecz kilkoro uczniów rozmawiało, a w rogu pokoju grało radio. Teraz nawet ono zostało wyłączone. Odwrócił się i ujrzał, że wszyscy patrzą na Ginny i Hermionę stojące naprzeciw siebie mierząc się wzrokiem. Wziął głęboki oddech. Jego dziewczyna i przyjaciółka nigdy nie były pokłócone; po prostu ruda miała pretensje do Hermiony o to, co wydarzyło się w poprzednim semestrze.

- I co? Po raz kolejny nic mi nie powiesz? Przez całe życie będziesz mnie unikała? - Ginny nie przejmowała się uczniami i otwarcie zaatakowała byłą przyjaciółkę.

- A dlaczego miałabym cię unikać? Ignorować owszem, ale nie unikać. To bez sensu. Zamek jest również moją szkołą - odwarknęła brunetka zaciskając dłonie. - Swoją drogą, gdybyś nie była tak infantylną, zadufaną w sobie dziewczyną, między nami byłoby jak dawniej.

- Tak sądzisz? Jakoś nie byłaś skora do wyzwisk, kiedy płacząc, prosiłaś mnie o wybaczenie.

- Więcej tego nie zrobię. Nie zasłużyłaś na to.

Przez Pokój Wspólny przetoczył się niebieski promień, lecz został w ostatniej chwili odbity przez pannę Granger. Poczuła ona znajome uderzenie mocy - tej dzikości, uczucia niezniszczalności i, nim ktokolwiek zareagował, niczym w amoku, rzuciła na najmłodszą z Weasleyów zaklęcie rozbrajające. Gdy na końcu języka miała pierwszy lepszy urok torturujący, Harry wbiegł przed nią.

- Hermiono, spokojnie. Przypomnij sobie co się stało kiedy ostatnim razem poddałaś się swojej mocy - złapał ją za nadgarstek i wyrwał różdżkę, którą natychmiast upuścił. Syknął z bólu, ponieważ dotkliwie poparzyła mu dłoń.

Dziewczyna rzuciła złowrogie spojrzenie swojej przeciwniczce, po czym udała się do sypialni.

* * *

- Jak on mógł mi to znowu zrobić?!

Zdenerwowana, do granic możliwości, Hermiona krążyła po dormitorium. Wydawało się, że za moment między oknem, a szafą będzie widoczna wydeptana przez nią ścieżka. Gwałtownym ruchem zmierzwiła swoje, i tak już napuszone włosy, które dodatkowo były teraz przypalone na końcach oraz pachniały niezbyt zachęcająco. Rozgoryczona machała rękami we wszystkie strony, zagrażając mieszkańcom pomieszczenia i ich własności.

- Po raz kolejny przyszłam do niego, ładnie poprosiłam, a on znowu nie zgodził się żebym zaliczyła ten cholerny egzamin! - Sapnęła opadając na łóżko.

Samantha tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Przyzwyczaiła się do takich wybuchów ze strony przyjaciółki, ponieważ, od kiedy wróciła do szkoły, raczyła ją nimi średnio raz na tydzień i zazwyczaj, gdy profesor Snape uprzykrzał życie Gryfonki.

- Może, po prostu nie byłaś gotowa żeby go zaliczyć? - Szepnęła wymijająco i wróciła do rysowania w szkicowniku. - Może on, podświadomie, wie kiedy jesteś przygotowana?

- A czy on jest jakimś przeklętym prorokiem?! Nie przypominam sobie, żeby stał za nim cały tłum ludzi i oczekiwał jego wielkodusznych przepowiedni, które, oczywiście, zawsze sprawdzałyby się. - Przewróciła oczami. - Dla Snape'a dobra jest każda wymówka, aby zmarnować mój czas!

- Więc co się stało z twoimi włosami?

Hermiona zdmuchnęła przeszkadzające pasmo z twarzy i naburmuszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Ta historia uwłaszczała jej dumie, zawstydzała i zasiewała w głowach wątpliwości, co do jej inteligencji, co było dość niesamowite. Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają, a ten rok nieobecności w Hogwarcie przewrócił życie Gryfonki do góry nogami. W przenośni i dosłownie.

- Na waszym egzaminie był wywar tojadowy, więc pomyślałam, że da mi jakiś eliksir z tej samej grupy. Żeby było szybciej, zanim pojawił się Snape, zrobiłam bazę pod eliksir.

W wyobraźni odtworzyła sobie całą scenę sprzed godziny. Kiedy wrzuciła zioła Asmodeusza do kociołka z prawie gotowa bazą i zadowolona z siebie zaczęła ją mieszać, do gabinetu wpadł Mistrz Eliksirów. Nie byłby sobą gdyby wszedł spokojnie, jak przystało na normalnego człowieka. Jednak on uwielbiał robić „wejście smoka", dlatego gdy się pojawił drzwi z prędkością światła znalazły się przy ścianie, o którą, cudem nie wypadając z zawiasów, z efektownym hukiem uderzyły. W tamtej chwili szatynce serce nieomal stanęło z powodu doznanego szoku. Pod wpływem gwałtownego dźwięku podskoczyła, a jej dłoń delikatnie zmniejszająca ogień pod eliksirem, drgnęła zbyt raptownie. Moment później miałaby twarz spaloną na popiół, jednak szybka reakcja czarodzieja uratowała jej życie. W mgnieniu oka utworzył między nią a wybuchającym kociołkiem tarczę, tym samym ratując większą część swego gabinetu.

- Granger! Kto, do jasnej cholery, pozwolił ci dotykać czegokolwiek?! - Krzyczał, a jego zdenerwowanie było tak ogromne, że nazwanie go furią to jak nazwanie pokrzywą róży. - Czy ty naprawdę nie chcesz ukończyć tej szkoły?

- Chcę, ale to pan wpada do sali niczym stado słoni, i jeszcze dziwi się, że zepsułam eliksir! - Hermiona drżała ze złości. Już po raz drugi coś przeszkodziło jej w zaliczeniu tych durnych eliksirów! - Gdyby zachowywałby się pan normalniej, nie byłoby problemu. - Dodała szeptem.

W mężczyźnie zawrzała krew. Zacisnął pięści, aby w tej chwili nie rzucić się na nią. Od czasów Huncwotów, nie poznał bardziej denerwującej osoby od stojącej przed nim Gryfonki. Zawsze, gdy pojawiała się w zasięgu wzroku, dochodziło do niemiłych sytuacji z ich udziałem. Nagłym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę spod obszernych szat i jednym skinieniem nadgarstka posprzątał bałagan.

- Profesorze, kiedy będę mogła znowu spróbować?

- Jeżeli masz zamiar demolować moją pracownię, to natychmiast się wynoś. - Zwrócił się w jej stronę i pierwszy raz od wybuchu, spojrzał na nią. Wyglądała uroczo z butnym spojrzeniem, nadpalonymi końcówkami włosów i osmaloną spódniczką, a dla niego ten widok był niczym gwóźdź do trumny. Opanował głośne i jednoznaczne przełknięcie śliny, a na twarz przywołał szyderczy uśmieszek. - I wolałbym, żebyś, nawet przy warzeniu eliksirów, wyglądała jak cywilizowany człowiek. Niech ludzie myślą, że ta szkoła wciąż trzyma jakiś poziom. Wątpliwy, ale jednak.

Dziewczyna prychnęła zdegustowana, spojrzała na niego spode łba i skierowała się do drzwi. Wtem dostrzegła delikatny, szybko opanowany, grymas na twarzy swojego profesora. Zatrzymała się wpół kroku.

- Profesorze, wszystko w porządku?

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? - Chciał odwarknąć, lecz wypowiedź przekształciła się w cichy szept przetykany jękiem. Złapał się za brzuch i opadł na krzesło. Momentalnie pot zaczął spływać mu po czole, a oddech potrójnie przyśpieszył. - Mortale Vuluneris, natychmiast. - Wysapał z wysiłkiem.

Miała ochotę zostawić go w takim stanie i wyjść, jednak rzuciła się na zapasy Mistrza Eliksirów. Przeszukiwała schowek, brała do rąk poszczególne buteleczki, czytała znajdujące się na nich nalepki, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć tego konkretnego specyfiku. Mężczyzna za jej plecami jęknął w agonii, a ona nagle uderzyła w czoło otwartą dłonią, kwitując swoją głupotę.

- _Accio _Mortale Vuluneris!

Odpowiednia fiolka znalazła się w dłoni Gryfonki, podała ją profesorowi. W jednej chwili zwijał się z bólu, a już w kolejnej - na powrót - na nią krzyczał. Powróciły wyrzuty sumienia, w końcu to przez nią musi teraz cierpieć. Musiała jeszcze coś sprawdzić. Podbiegła do niego i, zanim zdążył zareagować, przyłożyła mu dłoń do brzucha.

- Granger, co ty wyprawiasz?! - Złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstki.

- Sprawdzam czy ma pan wszystko na właściwym miejscu - odparła ironicznie.

- Jeżeli chciałaś sprawdzić akurat to, to trzeba było mi powiedzieć. Rozebrałbym się do naga i bez pośpiechu sprawdziłabyś mnie całego.

Hermiona spłonęła intensywnym rumieńcem i zdegustowana wyszarpnęła ręce z uścisku. Był stanowczo za blisko. Odległość połowy łokcia wpływała na nią pesząco, raz po raz, przechodziły ją lodowate dreszcze. Czarodziej to wyczuł, przyciągnął ją do siebie i wtulił twarz w gęste, brązowe loki.

- Drżysz. Czyżbyś się martwiła? - Szepnął jej prosto do ucha. Gdy to zrobił, poczuł kolejne fale dreszczy przechodzące przez to drobne ciałko, a jego mięśnie mimowolnie się naprężyły.

- Po moim trupie! - Wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wyglądała jakby, jednocześnie dowiedziała się, że dostała „tylko" powyżej oczekiwań z egzaminów i zjadła kanapkę, która zimowała pod łóżkiem Rona. - Słyszałam, że miał pan trzymać dystans, profesorze.

Wtem i on oprzytomniał, a ona wybiegła z gabinetu efektownie zamykając drzwi.

Teraz, leżała na łóżku w dormitorium i biła się ze swoimi myślami. Gdy Snape przyciągnął ją do siebie poczuła się inaczej. Błogo? Bezpiecznie? Nonsens. Westchnęła przeciągle i zatopiła się we wspomnieniach z czasów, gdy jej życie nie było aż tak skomplikowane. Rozgoryczona potrząsnęła głową, zeskoczyła z posłania i zagłębiła się w lekturze „Najpotężniejszych zaklęć XXI wieku".


	5. Rozdział 4

Kilka dni po incydencie z Ginny, Hermiona siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i jadła śniadanie. Uparcie ignorując spojrzenia uczniów - przecież w Hogwarcie wieści rozchodzą się bardzo szybko i wszyscy wiedzą już o ich kłótni - rozmawiała z Samanthą. Konwersację na temat ostatniego układu gwiazd przerwała im sowia poczta. Kruczowłosa dostała paczkę od rodziców z nowym zestawem do szkicowania, a przed Hermioną wylądowała malutka, wielkości chomika, sówka z równie niewielkim listem. Wzięła od zwierzęcia kopertę, wręczyła mu kawałek chleba i otworzyła ją.

_Czarny Pan chce się z tobą widzieć, Hermiono. Pojaw się zaraz po zajęciach._

Ponury grymas zagościł na jej twarzy. Lucjusz zawsze potrafił pisać milutkie liściki. Nawet króciutka notatka była przesiąknięta jadem, wyuczoną dumą i tą śmieszną służalczością. Spojrzała na dyrektora, akurat zerkał na nią. Pomachała mu karteczką, kiwnął tylko głową w zgodzie i ponownie przystąpił do spożywania posiłku. Już nawet jej nie dziwił fakt, iż ma pozwolenie na taką samowolę. Przecież w poprzednim roku ciągle widywała się z Czarnym Panem, ba, mieszkała z nim w jednej posiadłości, a przeżyła, miała się dobrze i wciąż była po stronie Zakonu Feniksa. Mimo, że większość członków Zakonu przestało jej ufać, to profesor Dumbledore ciągle w nią wierzył. Bardzo to sobie ceniła.

Przez wszystkie lekcje była podekscytowana. Już tak dawno nie stała przed Lordem Voldemortem, iż lękała się tego spotkania. Na eliksirach profesor Snape kazał jej dodatkowo uwarzyć bazę pod Veritaserum, co upewniło ją w przekonaniu, że dyrektor już go powiadomił o jej spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem. Zawistne spojrzenia, które łapała od nauczyciela działały motywująco. Gdy zajęcia dobiegły końca jak najszybciej wybiegła z zamku i teleportowała się do rezydencji Malfoyów. A tam, o dziwo, nie czekał na nią orszak powitalny, tylko samotny znudzony Lucjusz Malfoy na korytarzu.

- Ile mam na ciebie czekać? A ile Czarny Pan ma czekać?

- Napisałeś, że po zajęciach to jestem po zajęciach. Szybciej nie mogłam.

- Dobrze, idziemy.

Zaprowadził Hermionę do sali, do której drogę mogłaby przejść z zamkniętymi oczami, tak często tam bywała ostatniego lata. Otworzył ciężkie mahoniowe drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, co nie było wcale zadziwiające, jedynym źródłem światła był ogień płonący w kominku. Na fotelu pomiędzy kominkiem a drzwiami, w ciemnych, obszernych szatach siedział Lord Voldemort. Czerwonymi oczami wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, gdy ta weszła i klęknęła przed nim.

- Wstań, Hermiono - wyszeptał typowym dla niego, zimnym tonem.

Brunetka podniosła się, lecz uparcie patrzyła na gęsty, miękki dywan na podłodze. Za spojrzenie na Czarnego Pana mogła być surowo ukarana. Kątem oka ujrzała jak mężczyzna podnosi się z miejsca i staje przed nią.

- Rookwood znalazł dziecko.

Hermiona zadławiła się wdychanym powietrzem i natychmiast podniosła wzrok. Spoglądała w czerwone źrenice czarnoksiężnika zszokowana.

- Jak to znalazł?

- Nie do końca znalazł, ale dowiedział się, co nieco. Zakon ukrywa je przed tobą, a Potter ma medalion, który jest mapą.

Nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie od nadmiaru emocji. W jednej chwili wylądowała na podłodze i zaciskała pięści ze złości. Harry, najlepszy przyjaciel, do którego miała całkowite zaufanie ukrywa przed nią dziewczynkę. Jej maleńką córeczkę. Oddychając ciężko zaczęła zatracać się w negatywnych emocjach. Lord Voldemort zachichotał złowieszczo, ukontentowany, kucnął i podniósł podbródek dziewczyny.

- Musisz je odebrać. Członkowie Zakonu Feniks nie mają prawa przetrzymywać go w nieskończoność. Ono należy do nas.

- Ono jest płci żeńskiej, ma na imię Sophie. I należy do mnie. - Wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Oczy mężczyzny zapłonęły intensywniej, a Hermiona poczuła działanie zaklęcia torturującego na całym ciele. Ścisnęła szczękę jeszcze mocniej, by nie dać mu satysfakcji z krzyku.

- Widzę, że powrót do Hogwartu źle na ciebie działa - złapał dziewczynę za włosy i boleśnie szarpiąc, zmusił, by stanęła na nogi. - Udawaj, że nic nie wiesz i zdobądź medalion. Tylko ty możesz się tak zbliżyć do Pottera. Kiedy już będziesz go miała, oddamy ci dziewczynkę.

Hermiona parsknęła, był to dźwięk zawieszony między wybuchem szyderczego śmiechu a rozpaczliwym płaczem. Włosy elektryzowały jej się, czerwone policzki promieniały, a zwykle brązowe źrenice jaśniały szmaragdową poświatą.

_Nie wybaczę!_

* * *

W czasie, gdy Hermiona obmyślała zemstę na własnym przyjacielu, Severus leżał w łóżku. Popijając Mortale Vuluneris niczym kremowe piwo, rozmyślał. Dobrze wiedział, co ukrywa Gryfonka, jednak niepokoiło go jej dziwne zachowanie. Owszem, zmieniła się i to bardzo, ale jej wybuchy agresji, niekontrolowanej złości były, co najmniej niespodziewane. Przecież Dumbledore zarzekał się, że już wszystko jest w porządku, że dziewczyna nie stanowi zagrożenia. Tymczasem jej czyny całkowicie przeczyły zapewnieniom dyrektora. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wróciła jego Hermiona, ta pochłonięta przez Czarną Magię. Mimo, że usilnie próbowała to ukryć, on widział, że nie uwolniła się od tej mocy. A właśnie taka panna Granger pociągała go najbardziej. Zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest nierozważny, jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się tej pokusie. Chwilę później poczuł zażenowanie. Nie mógł wracać do przeszłości. Tamta Hermiona nie istnieje, może powoli wraca, ale na razie jej nie ma. A on już się postara, aby, pod żadnym pozorem, nie wróciła. Usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi, za którymi stała profesor McGonagall.

- Severusie, panna Granger już wie - wymamrotała zdenerwowana.

- Jak to wie? Kto jej powiedział?

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto wysłał szpiega. Węszył, węszył, aż podsłuchał rozmowę Mundungusa i wszystkiego się domyślił. Nie mamy pojęcia ile ona wie, dlatego profesor Dumbledore powierzył ci zadanie. Musisz znowu się do niej zbliżyć i wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Powstrzymać ją przed odbiciem małej.

Mężczyzna obruszył się.

- Dlaczego Dumbledore sam tego nie zrobi? Dlaczego ciągle ja mam wykonywać brudną robotę? Zawsze twierdziłem, że ten idiota, Mundungus, sprowadzi nas na manowce - fuknął.

- Severusie - czarownica złapała go za ramiona - oboje dobrze wiemy, że ciągle coś do niej czujesz. Nie ukryjesz tego przede mną. Dyrektor może wydawać sobie swoje rozkazy, ty możesz się sprzeciwiać, ale nie udawaj, że nie cieszy cię taki bieg wydarzeń. Przecież w głębi serca chciałeś do niej wrócić, jednak wciąż się zapierasz. Przestań, bo to bezcelowe. Może dzięki tobie Hermiona nie wróci na złą stronę.

- Kiedy mroczna siła zawładnęła nią po raz pierwszy, też była ze mną. I co? W niczym jej nie pomogłem. Ba, przeszkadzałem jej i musiała mnie zlikwidować. W czym mam jej teraz pomóc?

- Zrozum, w tamtym czasie nie była sobą. Ciąża nią zawładnęła, Czarna Magia omamiła, a ona sama nie panowała nad tym, co robi. Zachowuj się jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało i, choć raz, postaw na swoim! - Wykrzyknęła.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na kobietę zdezorientowany. Nawet jeżeli miała rację, on nie mógł jej tego przyznać. Przecież autorytet i żelazna maska są najważniejsze. Odwrócił się i z powrotem opadł na wygniecioną pościel:

- Jeżeli skończyłaś, zamknij za sobą drzwi.

Gdy wyszła, mężczyzna postanowił, że akcję „pojednanie z Hermioną Granger" może uznać za rozpoczętą.

* * *

Mimo wiadomości, które zawładnęły myślami panny Granger, dni mijały, a ona nic nie robiła. Normalnie chodziła na lekcje, uczyła się - przecież ten rok musi zaliczyć z najlepszymi stopniami. Pochłonięta nauką nie zauważała istotnych zmian w swoim otoczeniu. Harry coraz częściej znikał, nikt nie wiedział gdzie tak często chodzi, a gdy już przebywał z nią, nie potrafił swobodnie rozmawiać. Starał się ukrywać zdenerwowanie, lecz wszyscy dookoła wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak. Wszyscy oprócz Hermiony. Z tego długotrwałego amoku obudził ją profesor Snape.

- Panno Granger, za złe pokrojenie korzenia asfodelusa, szlaban. W moim gabinecie w piątek o 19.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Szlaban za coś takiego? Wymieszała stojący na stoliku eliksir, pewna, że dobrze poszatkowała ten korzeń. Przecież nigdy nie zrobiła tak podstawowego błędu. Kiedy po zajęciach zapytała Samanthy, dlaczego nauczyciel dał jej szlaban, ta swobodnie odpowiedziała:

- Naprawdę nie zauważyłaś jak on ostatnio się zachowuje? Ciągle daje kary za byle co. Ostatnio James dostał za zły kąt nachylenia chochli w trakcie mieszania. Wyobrażasz sobie? Jeżeli kiedykolwiek Snape był nieznośny, to teraz jest istnym potworem. Już czekam aż do mnie się przyczepi. „Och, panno Traice. Źle pani miesza, najpierw powoli, a później szybciej. Nie odwrotnie." - Sparodiowała nauczyciela.

Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno, co wywołało wielki uśmiech na twarzy jej przyjaciółki. Ostatnio tak rzadko widywała ją w takim stanie. Ciągle tylko nauka i nauka.

- Więc dobrze. Pójdę na szlaban i sprawdzę, o co mu chodzi.

Nagle w sercu dziewczyny wybuchła fala radości. Sam na sam z Severusem wywoływał u niej dreszcze. Nie potrafiła ukrywać, że wciąż jej na nim zależy. „Piątkowy wieczór będzie ciekawy" - pomyślała i weszła do biblioteki.

* * *

**Dziękuję Wam za tak dużą ilość odsłoń i pierwsze dwa komentarze! :)  
Jednocześnie proszę Was o częstsze wyrażanie opinii. Długie komentarze nie bolą, a ja wiem co mogę poprawić.**

**Anabell: Przypomniałaś mi o moich starych blogach, które od razu skasowałam. Dlaczego? Historia tam publikowana była odrobinę inna niż ta udostępniana tutaj, trochę pozmieniałam, trochę dodałam i poprawiłam. Mam pytanko, znałaś opowiadanie z bloga czy po prostu teraz znalazłaś?**


	6. Rozdział 5

Nie było nic niezwykłego w tym, że Harry Potter siedział w Wielkiej Sali i wspólnie z innymi Gryfonami jadł obiad. Obok niego Ron pogrążony w opowiadaniu o nowej miotle wyścigowej, gestykulował z przejęciem. Hermiona powoli jadła zupę, jednocześnie czytając jakąś grubą księgę. Ginny usadowiła się w odległości kilku miejsc naprzeciwko szatynki i czujnie ją obserwowała. Wybraniec uchwycił jej spojrzenie, które powiedziało mu, że mimo wszystko, jego dziewczyna martwi się o Hermionę. Nim zdążył pomyśleć jak bardzo skomplikowane są relacje między kobietami, profesor Dumbledore poprosił wszystkich o ciszę.

- Dzisiaj dołączy do nas nowa uczennica. Miała rozpocząć rok wspólnie z wami, jednak z przyczyn osobistych, nie zdążyła pojawić się we wrześniu. Jest z nami miesiąc później i wierzę, że przyjmiecie ją miło. Gillian Sanderson!

Do sali za profesor McGonagall weszła drobna czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Wyglądała intrygująco; mimo, iż oczy wszystkich obecnych były skierowane na nią, szła z wysoko podniesioną głową, bez krzty zawstydzenia i uważnie spoglądała na uczniów. Przy stole nauczycielskim rozległ się głuchy łomot - to profesor Snape, wyraźnie czymś rozproszony, upuścił puchar z wodą na ziemię. Gillian usiadła na stołku i została przydzielona przez Tiarę przydziału do Domu Lwa. W całym pomieszczeniu rozległy się brawa i wiwaty Gryfonów. Lecz Harry'emu coś nie pasowało. Miał wrażenie, że twarz świeżo upieczonej Gryfonki jest mu znajoma, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd ją kojarzy. Brunetka podchodząc do stołu zwróciła uwagę wszystkich uczniów: chłopcy, czy to prawie dorośli siódmo roczni czy pyzaci drugoklasiści, nie potrafili oderwać od niej spojrzeń. Wodzili za nią maślanym wzrokiem wyrażającym niemą prośbę – usiądź koło mnie, zaszczyć mnie swoją obecnościa. Aczkolwiek ona jak gdyby tego nie zauważając, usiadła obok pochłoniętej księgą Hermiony.

- Witaj – szepnęła zabierając się za jedzenia.

Panna Granger niechętnie podniosła wzrok znad tomiszcza, ale kiedy ujrzała Gillian wytrzeszczyła oczy w autentycznym szoku.

- Gillian... Jak ty tu...? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – Wyjąkała zdziwiona.

- Możliwe - nowicjuszka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła Hermionę. - Jestem w Gryffindorze!

- Przecież to niedorzeczne.

- Och cicho, moja droga. – Delikatnie ułożyła palec wskazujący na ustach Granger. - Porozmawiamy o tym przy innej, dogodniejszej okazji – skinęła głową w stronę, wciąż wpatrujących i przysłuchujących się jej, uczniów Hogwartu.

Rozmowa zeszła na inny tor: sprawy codziennie, hobby, przelotne miłostki. Nawet dziewczęta w pobliżu Gillian zabiegały o jej zainteresowanie opowiadając, wymyślane na poczekaniu, najbarwniejsze, najzabawniejsze, choć niekoniecznie, najbardziej inteligentne historyjki. Harry'ego zastanawiało skąd jego przyjaciółka zna tą całą Sanderson i to najwyraźniej całkiem dobrze. Przebiegł wzrokiem po sali gdzie ujrzał intensywne spojrzenie Severusa Snape'a. Nie odrywał wzroku od nowej uczennicy, jak zahipnotyzowany, niczym młodzik, wodził oczami za każdym jej ruchem. Jednak w tym spojrzeniu nie tylko nie było uwielbiania, raczej nieudolnie ukrywane wzburzenie i emanująca nienawiść. Widocznie on też ją znał, ale od całkiem innej strony.

* * *

Gdy Hermiona w piątkowy wieczór pojawiła się przed gabinetem Mistrza Eliksirów, jeszcze nim zdążyła zapukać, została momentalnie wciągnięta do środka. Severus stał z założonymi rękami i strzelał gromami ze ślepi. Czarną długą szatę, w którą zazwyczaj się odziewał zamienił na zwykłe ciemne spodnie oraz skromną, równie ponurej barwy, koszulę.

Cały, misternie zbudowany plan ponownego zdobycia Gryfonki legł w gruzach, gdy w szkole pojawiła się panna Sanderson. Nauczyciel był zszokowany, że córka jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych Śmierciożerców - Rookwooda została przyjęta pod skrzydła Dumbledore'a. Zdążył już przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z dyrektorem, lecz wynikła z niej tylko kolejna burzliwa kłótnia. Wyglądało na to, że staruszek woli mieć ją pod ręką. Jak to określił - pod latarnią najciemniej, a po chwili dodał, iż przyjaciół trzeba trzymać blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Skoro Voldemort chce mieć szpiega w szkole, to niech go ma. Dziewczyna i tak nie ma żadnej możliwości wniknąć w sprawy Zakonu.

- Wyczyść te kociołki - wskazał na tuzin naczyń.- Bez pomocy magii.

Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, iż nie ma sensu wdawać się w dysputę, więc po prostu zaczęła pracować. Przez cały czas czuła wzrok czarodzieja na plecach, co niesamowicie ją rozpraszało. Kiedy po raz kolejny upuściła szmatkę na ziemię, w końcu się odezwał:

- Zostaw to - spojrzała na niego. - Powiedz mi tylko, co Gillian robi w Hogwarcie, a pozwolę ci iść do dormitorium.

- Wiem tyle, co ty. Nikt mnie nie powiadomił o takiej decyzji. – Fuknęła. Dlaczego w chwili gdy myślała już, że w oczach Severusa odzyskuje wiarygodność, ten zaczyna ją podejrzewać o spiskowanie w mrocznych kręgach. – Niemniej zapewne to ja będę musiała wyciągać powód z Czarnego Pana. Czyż nie tak? – Lecz mężczyzna milczał.

- Wiem o dziecku – dodała po chwili.

Z pewną wyniosłością w tym zwykłym ruchu, podniósł wzrok i złączył się z jej butnym spojrzeniem. Postanowił nie komentować oczywistego.

- To jest moja córka. Dlaczego nie pozwolicie mi działać tak, jak ja tego zechcę?

- Ponieważ jeszcze do końca nie panujesz nad sobą, a dziewczynka nie jest zabawką. Sama wiesz, jak niebezpieczna potrafi być.

- Severusie, to niemowlę! Jak ona może być niebezpieczna? Posłuchaj, co ty mówisz.

- To może inaczej - w jej obecności, ty robisz się niebezpieczna.

- Nie macie prawa!

- Dumbledore może i nie, lecz ja - owszem. Mam pełne prawo, by odebrać ci dziecko.

Dziewczyna zadrżała. Moc, gnieżdżąca się w niej Czarna Magia została obudzona. Zacisnęła mocno pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę czuła ulgę; ból pomagał zapanować nad złowieszczą siłą. Ostatnio zbyt często wybuchała. Musi nauczyć się ją kontrolować, przecież nie chce by wszystko zostało uwolnione w jednym momencie, jak w zeszłym roku. Odgoniła ponure myśli i oczyściła umysł. Kiedy jej kontrola prawie poskromiła moc, poczuła, jak siła zaklęcia przybija ją do ściany. Otworzyła oczy; to Severus stał nad nią i próbował pomóc. Kontrola poszła w las, gdy ujrzała go w pełnej glorii. Przypominał jej dawnego ukochanego, dla którego była gotowa oddać serce, duszę, a nawet życie. Magia, niczym ulatniający się gaz, na nowo zaczęła z niej wypływać.

- Do diaska, Severusie! Już miałam pełną kontrolę, a ty wszystko zepsułeś!

- Nie potrafisz tego poskromić, widzę to.

- Potrafię, jednak teraz... - Poczuła, iż powiedziała za dużo. Jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej, a usta zacisnęły w szyderczym grymasie.

- Oj, Granger. Miękniesz. - Zbliżył wargi do jej ucha i wyszeptał. - Wróć do mnie, moja Hermiono. - Te słowa, w jednej chwili, wyciszyły cały szał opanowujący ciało Gryfonki. Zalała się zimnym potem, oddech przyspieszył, a w niej odżyła dawna Hermiona Granger. Zmysłowa, namiętna kochanka najwredniejszego czarodzieja XXI wieku.

* * *

Lord Voldemort wpatrywał się roziskrzonym wzrokiem w stojące przed nim dziewczę. Zaplanował już wszystkie punkty skomplikowanego planu, które właśnie ona ma wypełnić.

- Gillian, wiesz co masz robić.

- Tak, Panie - klęknęła na jego kolano. - Pomóc Hermionie zdobyć medalion i jednocześnie, niby przypadkiem, podrzucić jej pomysł o Rytuale Przekazania.

- Doskonale. Rookwood - zwrócił się do ojca dziewczyny - pamiętaj, że panna Granger to nie zabawka, jest nam bardzo potrzebna. Powtórz to Lucjuszowi, wyraźnie. – Podkreślił ostatnie słowo.

- Oczywiście, Panie. - Augustus opuścił pomieszczenie, bo wiedział, że Czarny Pan musi uzgodnić szczegóły intrygi z jego córką.

Krążąc po rezydencji, wcale nie zdziwił się, kiedy spotkał Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna przesiadywał w kuchni i popijając herbatę, czytał Proroka Codziennego. Wyglądał spokojnie, naturalnie. Robił wrażenie w ogóle nie przejętego, że Lord Voldemort zamieszkuje jego posiadłość, ba, zdawał się być zadowolonym z takiego obrotu spraw. Gdy zauważył Augustusa, jedynie skinął mu głową.

- Czarny Pan kazał ci przekazać, bardzo wyraźnie, że Hermioną nie należy się bawić.

W oczach blondyna błysnął niepokój, lecz nic nie powiedział.

- Co tym razem przeskrobałeś?

- Jeszcze nic.

- A co wymyśliłeś?

- Odwiedziny w Hogwarcie podczas balu maskowego.

- Balu? Nie słyszałem o nim.

- Dumbledore jeszcze go oficjalnie nie ogłosił.

- Też z chęcią bym się wybrał. - Rookwood klasnął w dłonie rozbawiony. - Byłoby miło, Lucjuszu.

- Dobrze, pójdziesz ze mną. Jednak pamiętaj, że Czarny Pan wszystko widzi, Augustusie.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Malfoy jedynie uśmiechnął się drwiąco, po czym opuścił kuchnię, pozostawiając przyjaciela skonsternowanego.


End file.
